Rollercoaster Ride
by ClearSapphire
Summary: Yahiro gets two amusement park roller coaster tickets. He asks Megumi to go with him. The only problem: Megumi is terrified of rollercoasters. What will Yahiro do? Rated T just in case.


**Rollercoaster Ride**

Summary: Yahiro gets two amusement park roller coaster tickets. He asks Megumi to go with him. The only problem: Megumi is terrified of roller coasters. What will Yahiro do? Rated T just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. or any of the characters!

Warning: Yahiro's probably OOC. Sorry!

The story's kind of cheesy. Also, sorry if I didn't get the roller coaster terms right. But enjoy! And review!

...::::::...

"Ahem," Yahiro cleared his throat as he walked into the S.A. greenhouse. The seven students were in their usual seats and the place was in chaos, as usual. Kei was on his laptop, while throwing insults at Hikari, who was trying to get a peek of Kei's laptop, very violently. Tadashi was running away from Akira with a piece of cake in his hands. Ryuu was playing with his animals and Jun was trying to get his attention. And Megumi... she was doodling on the little whiteboard Yahiro had bought for her a few days ago.

He didn't want to admit it, but he liked her. After all, he was Yahiro Saiga, a selfish, conceited person, who never had feelings. However, since he got to know Megumi, he wasn't himself. He had changed, for the good. So, he had no idea of what had driven him to ask Megumi to go on a date with him. Okay, so he wasn't exactly going to say "Go on a date with me." It was more of a friendly trip together, but usually it was Megumi who would ask him to go somewhere with her. He had never done something like this before, so his nervousness was understandable.

"Uh...um... hi guys!" He said too enthusiastically, as he tried to get the S.A.'s attention.

...::::::...

It seemed as if the world had frozen. One moment, the S.A. greenhouse was in complete chaos, and the next, it was absolutely silent. They were all staring at Yahiro, so much that he began to feel self-conscious and started to think this was a bad idea. But he couldn't turn back now, not when he had spent so much time planning this. And it made sense that the S.A. would find this out of character. After all, this was Yahiro Saiga they were talking about. He would never saver clear his throat and say "Hi guys!" so enthusiastically. Something was different and the S.A. could sense his nervousness.

"Are you feeling alright, Yahiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, why do you seem nervous?" Hikari asked.

"Why are you even here?" Ryuu asked, getting straight to the point.

Yahiro took a deep breath in, and then exhaled slowly. He could not understand his anxiety himself. He tried to be calm and pretended he didn't have a care in the world, like his usual self.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm not nervous. Why would I be? I've come here so many times, and I'm here to speak to Megumi alone, not the rest of you," Yahiro replied very fast.

"Megumi?" The rest of the S.A. turned to look at Megumi, which made her blush.

"If you do anything to her –" Jun threatened.

"Don't you dare – "Ryuu added, standing up.

"If you dare hurt my cute Megumi, you won't live to see tomorrow, Yahiro! Keep that in mind!" Akira yelled at him.

Yahiro sweat dropped. "What are you guys all saying? For once, think before you start yelling at somebody! Like I'd even do anything to her!" Yahiro said, seeming more like himself. No one in his right mind would hurt Megumi, not when he knew there would be six people ready to kill him if he did.

They heard somebody scribbling on a notebook and turned to see "It's okay, I'll go see what he needs," on Megumi's whiteboard. This time it was Yahiro's turn to blush, as Megumi followed him out of the lounge.

"Now I see why he was nervous," Kei muttered to himself, before chaos surrounded him again.

...::::::...

"Look!" Yahiro said, as he showed Megumi the two roller coaster tickets he had bought. They were for a fancy, expensive amusement park.

"What are they?" Megumi wrote on her board.

"Amusement park tickets... for roller coasters. I knew you were stupid, but are you that stupid?" said Yahiro, teasing her. "I'm asking you come to the amusement park with me on Saturday." Megumi pouted at the fact that Yahiro was teasing her again, but when she fully realized what Yahiro had said, she paled.

_Roller coasters__._ The one thing that she was afraid of. She had never been able to go on roller coasters. Even when Jun and Ryuu had taken her to plenty of amusement parks, she had not gone, knowing that there would be roller coasters there. She didn't know why, but she was terrified of them._  
_

So how could she tell Yahiro that she would go with him? But she really wanted to spend a day with him, and for once, he had asked her to go somewhere, not the other way around.

Megumi nodded, hesitantly, but this was sufficient for Yahiro. She had agreed to go to the amusement park with him.

...::::::...

"He did what?" Ryuu and Jun yelled, after Megumi had finished telling them what Yahiro wanted to talk to her for. They were in Ryuu's apartment and Ryuu and Jun were very angry about what Yahiro had done.

"I'll go and see how he feels about amusement parks, after he gets a piece of my mind!" Jun said, getting up, but Megumi held him back.

"It's okay... I'll go." Megumi wrote on her whiteboard.

"What do you mean, Megumi? Everyone knows that you're afraid of roller coasters. Can't he be a little sensitive? He's only going to hurt you again!" Ryuu, who was usually calm, was fuming. But Megumi convinced him that she was perfectly capable of handling this situation herself. She was determined, and neither Jun nor Ryuu could do anything.

...::::::...

"Where are you taking her?" The S.A. asked Yahiro. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi had gone shopping, so only Hikari, Kei, Akira and Tadashi were in the greenhouse. Yahiro had come to visit, hoping to find Megumi. Instead, Akira was yelling her head off, and anger wasn't aimed at Tadashi.

"I'm just taking her to the amusement park, since I got two roller coaster tickets..." Yahiro trailed off. The chaos started.

"Are you crazy? Do you know anything about her?" Akira yelled.

"Of course I know her!" Yahiro exclaimed.

"Then you would know that she hates roller coasters!" Hikari yelled.

"Seriously, dude, be a bit more sensitive!" Tadashi told him. Yahiro glared at him.

Kei was the only one who did not say anything. He was on his laptop, as usual, but he had a strange smile on his face, like he knew something the rest of the S.A. didn't.

"She's absolutely scared of them! How can you offer to take her to a place she's completely scared of?" Akira screamed, still mad at Yahiro.

"I know," Yahiro said quietly, but surprisingly, the S.A. heard him. They stared at him.

"What?" Tadashi was the first to break the silence.

"I know that she's scared of roller coasters. She told me... a year ago." Yahiro said, more clearly.

"What? Then why - ?" Hikari asked, but was cut off.

"I know what I'm doing, guys. And I would never hurt her," Yahiro said, as he walked out of the greenhouse, leaving the S.A. members dumbfounded.

...::::::...

_What did I just do? _Yahiro thought, a bit angry at himself. _I made a fool of myself in front of the S.A._ But that was just a fleeting thought. He was more concerned about Megumi. What if she didn't show up? What if she decided that she didn't trust him?

He started to think about what he had told the S.A. Yes, she had told him a year ago, on their fist 'trial date'. She had told him that she hated roller coasters, but also that she wanted to go on them, but could never bring herself to it. She had told him that she didn't want to be scared. He didn't know why he remembered this, but he wanted to make her wish come true. And for some reason, he had thought that if he would take her on a roller coaster, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be scared. He didn't want her to be scared. He wanted her to trust him.

...::::::...

The day of their 'date' came, even though Yahiro kept reminding himself that it was not a date. Megumi had come on time, as usual, wearing the same clothes she worn for their 'trial date' a year ago. Surprisingly, it was Yahiro who was late.

"Sorry I'm late," Yahiro said.

"It's okay," Megumi wrote on her whiteboard.

"So... um..." Yahiro was unnaturally nervous and he didn't know why. "Do you just want to go on the roller coaster then?" _Maybe this was a bad idea... maybe she'll hate me after this. Why do I even care whether she hates me or not? Ugh, this is confusing. It would be a shame to see her hate me with those beautiful eyes. Wait, did I just think that she's beautiful. What's wrong with me?_ Yahiro tried to calm down.

...::::::...

Megumi was wondering what to say. Should she tell him that she probably would not be able to go on the roller coaster? But then, she really didn't want to ruin Yahiro's fun.

They were waiting in line for the roller coaster and soon, it was their turn. Each train had six cars. Two people were allowed in one car. Megumi and Yahiro sat together, and Megumi almost screamed when she looked down. It was really high, and she could see that the track was really wild.

"Yahiro," Megumi said quietly, using her voice instead of her whiteboard.

"Don't talk," Yahiro said. By now, it was almost a routine. As soon as Megumi would utter one single word, Yahiro would tell her not to talk.

"B-but Yahiro, I- I forgot to tell you something before I agreed to come here," Megumi was almost hyperventilating.

"What is it?" Yahiro asked.

"I- I- I'm sc- sc- I mean, I'm-" Megumi was too scared.

"You're scared of roller coasters?" Yahiro asked, turning towards her. Megumi stared at him.

"How did you know?" Megumi asked, completely shocked.

"You told me... on that first trial date," Yahiro said.

"You- you- you meanie!" Megumi screamed at him. "If you knew, why did you-"

"So that you wouldn't be scared. And don't scream at me, don't you want to protect your voice?" Yahiro scolded.

"What?" Megumi was screaming, and the ride hadn't even started.

"Listen, Megumi," Yahiro looked her in the eye. "I don't want you to be scared. You told me that you've always wanted to go on a roller coaster, but you were too scared. So, I thought that maybe, just maybe.. you would go with me." Yahiro was blushing a bright red.

"Huh?" Megumi still didn't get what Yahiro was trying to say but, she rarely saw a softer side of him.

She wanted to say more, but the ride started suddenly, and Megumi, being terrified, clutched Yahiro's arm, not realizing it. The ride started slowly, so Yahiro still had time to talk to Megumi.

"Hold my arm. Don't be scared. I'll hold you tight, so just look at me," Yahiro told her. And that's exactly what Megumi did. For once, she was on a roller coaster and she didn't feel scared, because she knew that Yahiro was there for her.

...::::::...

After the ride, Megumi and Yahiro were both blushing a deep shade of red. Yahiro had just realized what he had told Megumi, and Megumi just realized that she was still holding on to Yahiro's arm.

"So, I'll ask you the question you asked me last time. Did you have fun?" Yahiro asked, as he turned towards her.

Megumi nodded.

"You weren't scared?" he asked.

"No," Megumi replied.

"So you're not scared of roller coasters anymore? You'll go on them again?" he asked, and the reply he got made him blush even more, but it made him realize how happy he was. _It really was a good idea to bring her here._

"As long as it's with you, I'm not scared," Megumi replied, and for once, Yahiro did not tell her to stop talking.

...::::::...

Yes! Finally done! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
